


Past

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Past, Present, Future [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe meets Lucas for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

He watched the boy work the crowd, 'accidentally' bumping into someone and expertly lifting his wallet as he apologised. Joe reached out and grabbed his shoulder as he left the store. The boy twisted, looking up at him from large, deceptively innocent brown eyes, and Joe forgot all about the wallet. He could feel how skinny he was and knew this was his next stray.

Smiling reassuringly, he said, "My name is Joe. If you give the wallet back, I'll buy you lunch."

The boy froze and then grinned. "What do I get if I give you yours back, too?"


End file.
